


For your corner

by BleedingBishop



Series: A Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingBishop/pseuds/BleedingBishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mature Language.</p>
    </blockquote>





	For your corner

**Author's Note:**

> Mature Language.

"Do you think Professor Lestrade is cute?" Asked Laurie, fiddling with his Head Boy badge on his robes.

"Meh, I can see why people would think so, It's the smile - big and white - but nah, not really." Replied Scarlett, spinning a Slytherin first year away from the blocked corridor and towards the stairs again, motioning for her to follow the other Slytherins.

"Really? Damn, I think he is."

"Yeah, and I get that - Only I don't think so."

"Okay then," Laurie folded his arms and leaned against the wall ", who do you think is cute?"

"Um... He's not cute, But Holmes could definitely show me a good time."

"Holmes? Seriously? But he's like an all seeing... raven!"

"Yeah, but he is also very fit - and he looks like a dad, I love the Daddy Types. Always praising, 'Good girl' this and 'Brilliant work, Sweetie' that and 'Well done baby - you're keeping Daddy's cock so hot inside you'." Scarlett said, biting her lip and closing her eyes. Laurie blinked a few times before he stood back up straight.

"Remind me why I don't discuss people with you again?"

"Oh Laurie - Like I haven't heard about that time you wanked in Professor-"

"I do hope you two aren't getting distracted from your duties, Hope, Lanchester." Said a cool voice from immediately behind them, causing them to jump. The two span round to see Professor Holmes , descending from the stairs leading from the Muggle Studies classroom.

"No, Professor. Keeping the corridor clear, as requested." said Scarlett quickly, hoping against hope that Professor Holmes hadn't heard her earlier declaration.

"Good. Keep up the good work." he said, before the Muggle Studies classroom door burst open with a screech and a bang as Professor Lestrade ran out.

"Mycrof- I, I mean, Professor Holmes." he yelled, quickly quieting as he registered the two heads of houses.

"Yes, Professor Lestrade?"

"Um, Friday - If you still wanted to see, the... things." His nervousness seemed unnoticed by Holmes (yet only a fool would believe he hadn't seen it).

"Yes, That shall work perfectly, Professor. Enjoy the rest of your day." Holmes nodded to the trio at large before he walked away, head held high and back straight.

They watched him leave, before the two head's turned back to the Muggle Studies Professor. Lestrade realised they were looking at him with a start, but merely smiled his large boyish smile before jogging back up into his room. 

"I guess that your 'Daddy' found a new good boy, Scarlett." Sniggered Laurie, before he called out to two second years about to walk off a corridor and into thin air, obviously not concentrating on the stairs.

"Shut up, Laurie. Like I didn't see your blush just then when Lestrade grinned at you."

She took his silence as a win for her corner.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that Greg is going to show Mycroft some aspects of the Muggle world that he enjoys, after Mycroft showed particular interest his TARDIS model that Greg charmed to turn invisible before reappearing every hour.
> 
> But yeah, whatever you want them to do, they did.


End file.
